


1Drugrection

by Kennaye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets kicked out of house and travels somewhere. One direction stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1Drugrection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 for a friend who I was in contest with(the contest was a writing challenge - we each chose something we wouldn't normally write and wrote it. I made them write about Hannah Montana), and decided to post it here. It's not the same quality as my other works because I was still relatively new to writing at the time and didn't really match it to any set standard either. Just go into the story keeping that in mind.  
> For those of you who read my other works, Felix is the same OC you'll find in my other stories. He's based off of my best friend, who's a cool guy.

It was a crisp autumn morning as Felix walked along the highway. Dead trees were littered around the countryside like the trash in the ditch he walked through. In the distance a city could be seen - that's where he was heading now.

Felix wasn't what one would exactly called "a homeowner." In fact, you could say he was homeless. Yes, Felix was a dirty filthy vagabond, left home due to some tragedy Pitiful though it was, it didn't bother him that much during the summer when he first left. Of course, he had only packed light clothing, and now in the cold of November he found himself regretting his actions.

Felix was ejected out of his house after a plethora of high-jinks that made most of his friends and family feel the need to distance themselves from him. Since a young age Felix had fallen in with "the wrong crowd." Little did they know he'd eventually surpass them against anyone's better judgement.

Smack, otherwise known as Heroin. Felix's own preferred poison. Well, it was when he could afford it. Now if Felix had money it would be put down on some decent food. He was sick of stealing fruits and veggies, or small scraps from the stores. He felt like he was wasting away in his ratty Nike shoes. Heroin had long ago faded into obscurity to him anyway, look where he was now because of it.

His mother had walked in on him snorting some in his bedroom, just a little late night high. Foils littered around from his earlier "little late night highs." Now he was once again surrounded by foils, littering the ditch and road. God this was a filthy state. Felix hated Nevada. He was born and raised in South Carolina, and throughout his travels had somehow ended up here. He was headed towards one of the sleeziest, most dirty cities. He may even find himself surrounded by all the heroin he could have ever wanted, because he was going to Vegas. 

Vegas is a terrible town, but also known among hobos as a hot spot of tourism and jobs. Certainly not all were legal, but in a town like this most wouldn't bat an eye at it. Living in or around it would certainly have you at risk of being robbed at least once in your life. Deep in the city, muggings were common due to gamblers with their pockets jingling with new winnings or soon to be lost moolah. Out in the surrounding suburbs, homes were sitting around waiting to be broken into and robbed. It was a town of corruption, and the prospect made most hobo's mouths water.

Felix wasn't planning on becoming a criminal, but you always want to have a backup plan. Besides, some places in Las Vegas were pretty cheap if you didn't mind rats, or a faulty heating/air conditioning system. If you live on the streets, anything that has a wall on each side looks appealing, so it was OK in Felix's book.

After about an hour of walking, Felix found himself among the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas. The sun had set and the lights were on, the sky painted with God's sassy canvas. Neon reds, blues, greens, purples, so many colors were among the stars and skyline. It's something that is breathtaking and nauseating in person. Felix ducked into a mall to shelter from the cold.

Felix found himself a shabby plastic bench inside, in front of some brightly lit Bergerner-esque store and sat himself down. Putting his hands into a dull colored jacket pocket, he rested his eyes and dozed. He wasn't awoken until a young man awoke him.

"Hey mate, you alright?" he asked. Felix blinked twice. Standing before him was a somewhat familiar boy. He looked seventeen, and he had brown curly hair. He looked at Felix like a mother scolding a disobedient child. Felix rubbed his eyes and shook his head side to side.  
  
"Yeah I'm just...uh...making myself comfortable." Felix explained. The guy in front of him was dressed sharply, not in a suit - but well. He looked like a model almost, his teeth as white as snow. Felix thought about how creepy his over examination of the guy was, but he disregarded it.  
  
"You look like someone whose shower broke last month and never get fixed." the boy replied. Wow, that was rude. Felix would have been taken aback if it weren't true. It had been at least five days since his last "bath" in a river or fountain. His hair was probably a mess, greasy and uncut with dirt and grime. Felix knew his beard was scraggly and annoying, but shaving is hard with a piece of glass.

"Yeah, I'm sort of going through a rough patch in my life right now." Felix explained. "My life used to be partying and drugs, but now it's more of depression and starvation." The boy stifled a laugh as Felix finished. That wasn't funny, he was actually wasting away and depressed about it.

"Well, me and my boys are looking for somebody who knows how to party. I was supposed to find some entertainment, so why don't you accompany me to find that, and maybe I'll take you back and give you a setup?" It was at this moment Felix was 99% positive saying yes would lead to date rape. But at this point, a little rape might be worth it if it meant some food and relaxation. He stood up and stretched, nodding at the boy. The boy smiled at him and started walking, and Felix followed.

Exiting the mall, Felix walked and talked with the guy. "So what exactly are we looking for?" He asked his new companion. The boy waved his hand as they turned into a dark alleyway. Felix's natural flight reaction told him to run, but he was hobo and would end up sleeping here anyway.

" Well, me and my mates walked around earlier and bought up enough drugs to make the Mexican cartels shite the pants." he remarked aridly. "So now we're looking for some cheap girls with daddy issues."

"Drugs? I like that." Felix smirked. "So we're looking for sluts?"

"Not just sluts, hookers." The boy laughed as he pulled out a wad of cash. "See this, this is ten-thousand dollars. These big boys are going to be spent on enough party favors to leave us all wondering what happened this last year. A good potion of it was going to go towards five lovely ladies, but now we need six." He winked at Felix as they turned a corner, walking through a puddle of suspicious liquid.

"So what did you get drug wise?" Felix asked.

"Well we bought enough pot, molly, cocaine, smack, croc, lsd, acid, DMT, shrooms, and pills to make Olly Ozbourne overdose by looking at it. All in all, it costed about 3 thousand dollars. That'll come out of the wad later." Felix wondered how someone could just spend so much money willy-nilly, but he disregarded it. He didn't think much about the kind drug Santa.

Coming up to a crowd of fifteen or so women, Felix could see the lust in their eyes. Several of them had implants, others hair colors so unnatural it made him rethink of the neon lights that painted the sky earlier. One of them winked at him and blew him a kiss. He felt the herpes brush against his skin from just her breath.

"Hey big boy, you lookin' to have yourself a party." one of the hoes walked up and felt his new friend inappropriately. However, he just smiled and waved at some of the girls.

"Why yes, me and my friend were interested in getting some of you fine..." he paused. "...ladies. We're having a party with a few more friends of mine back at our hotel room." He brought out his wad of walking around money. "Are any of you interested?"

Fast forward an hour later, Felix and his new compadre walk into a very big, very expensive hotel. His new found amigo turns to him and and gives him the key to his room. "My mates are waiting on the flat number inscribed there. I'll follow up later, but I can't be seen with a hobo and skanks. You know, public appearances." He smiled as he patted Felix on the back. "Seeya in a few." Felix and his bitch entourage thus make they way up to his room.

Entering in, the first thing Felix noticed was a dark haired man in nothing but his underwear, snorting cocaine off the a table. Seeing a strange man walk in with hookers caused the man to jump up, causing white powder to fly everywhere. Curse words soon followed.

"YOU FUCKING TIT" the man screamed. "THAT WAS A GRAM OF COCAINE, WASTED. FUCKING CHRIST DO YOU THINK COCAINE JUST GROWS ON TREES? IT'S EXTRACTED FROM PLANTS." He laid into Felix as a stoned motherfucker walked around the corner, eyes as red as Chasity's lips.

"Woah maaan, calm down." he shushed the raging coke-head. "We all just need to chill until-" the door to their suite opened. "Oh, never mind he's back."

Felix's drug Santa walked into the suite and locks the door behind him. Smirking at Felix, he walked up and put his hand on the dark haired ones shoulder. "Lay off the coke for an hour man, you need to calm down. This is my friend Felix, he claims he can party."

"Does he now?" a guy declared, walking around the corner. A tattoo rests on his arm as he looked Felix in the eyes. "Can you really party?" Felix shook his head yes, warily. The man smiled. "Alright then, lets prove it." He motioned at a girl to walk over.

"What is your name, love?" he asked her. She made an annoying smacking sound before answering.

"Ma name is Temptation." she purrs. The cocky man smiled at her as he instructed her to bend over. Grabbing a bag off the table, he set a thin line of coke on her ass.

"Snort the coke off her ass." he instructed.

"What?"

"You heard me. Snort this line off her ass. If you can't even do that then you can't even begin to party with us."

"Are you serious?"

"Extremely."

"Jesus. Give me a dollar." Felix took a hundo from the cocky gentleman and gets on his knees behind Temptation. Looks like this is it, the pivotal moment for him. Will he continue on with this crew to milk it, at the expense of doing drugs again? Yes, of course he will, he snorts the line without thinking.

"Aha, looks like he really can party Harry." the cocky man claps as 'Harry' laughs. Wait, Harry? Then it all clicks, the cocaine jogging your memory. The dark haired one, his name is Zayn. This asshole, his name is Louis. That stoned motherfucker is named Niall.

With this Felix realizes he just snorted a line of cocaine off a hookers ass with One Direction, and then the night started to get weeeeird.


End file.
